Matthew in WoNdErLaNd
by CreeBlackCatGal
Summary: Tic-Toc. Fire. Keys. Forget. Cat. Hell. "Memory's are useless, forget them, change is coming to Wonderland." Matthew struggles with the memory of his past, this threatens his safe heaven, Wonderland. Can Matthew solve the mystery of his past and save Wonderland, or will he become a broken doll? Based on Alice Madness returns, and dark themes. Warnings for each chapter


**A/N – This is heavily based of Alice Madness Returns. It is a dark and twisted game with blood, some gore, and dark themes. So this may or may not be a happy story. This is probably going to be like pg 14ish. I am not the best when it comes to grammar and such but I do enjoy writing and I hope you enjoy reading it.**

 **Also, if you haven't seen/played the game, i do recommend that you go do so to better understand, or read. As in… ***There will be spoilers*****

 **For now, enjoy! If you can~**

 **Begin!**

Tic-toc. Tic-toc. Keys. Clocks.

"Please let go of that dream."

"I want to, it hurts! It makes me feel sick and I'm scared of it!"

"Take a deep breath and imagine yourself taking that dream and throwing it away. Far away. It's unproductive, and it will only hinder you."

Cards, a war, tic-toc tic-toc.

"Fire!"

"Its not real. Abandon it, go to your happy place, Wonderland."

"But my past! I'm trapped here."

Monsters.

"No, it's a delusion. It's not real, go to wonderland. It will help you."

Colours. A crystal clear river, trees. Clean air, birds chirping.

"But my happy place is broken."

"Matthew, you need to go there. Tell me, where are you right now?"

"I'm…I'm on a small boat having tea. Oh- I'm having tea with someone! It's different now. "

Butterfly. Tea. Rabbit.

"Excellent news. Change is good and it will help you to forget."

"What's wrong? Are you mad?"

Rabbit. Twitch. Eye.

"I'm not mad. Whats happening?"

"Rabbit!?"

Eye. Red. Help!

"No! He is not there!"

"Is something wrong?"

"WWrrroonnnnggg? Raaaaather…." The rabbit's eyes, nose and mouth bleed. Then, it was as if the rabbit had swallowed a grenade. The head exploded splashing Matthew with red droplets.

"No! stop!"

"Please don't struggle. Change is coming to Wonderland."

Bright colours darkened and oil infused with the river before a monster appeared. It was made from multiple doll limbs and oil. Matthew feared as the boat he was on sunk. He stood up and looked around to see the closet shore. But more monsters appeared. He was surrounded by pale bloody arms that would crush bone.

He fell over and silently screamed as his skin was ripped and pulled away.

"But it's dying! It's become corrupted, polluted. It's horrifying. Gha! My mind is shattering! I'm falling apart!"

"It's a Dream. Shut it out. Wake at the sound of my hands clapping twice."

Clap clap!

Matthew drowned in fantasy and came back to reality. Opening his eyes to the world around him he sat up and straddled the leaning chair to rest his head in his hands.

"Feel better?" The doctor, dr. Kirkland asked while leaning against his desk.

Matthew groaned before leaning back to reach for his glasses, "Only if you exclude the exploded brain matter against my skull."

"That is the cost Matthew."

"I know! I want to forget it. How could anyone wish to be broken, caged and alone, all because of their memories?"

Dr. Kirkland walked behind Matthew to get to the pitcher of water before assuring Matthew. "You will be free. Our memories are a curse and have no value."

"I know but-"

"The past must have payment. If you would, please collect the pills from the alchemist before our next session."

Matthew nodded with a smile "Of course" and stood up to leave.

Upon opening the door, Matthew saw Charlie.

With a smile and a missing tooth, Charlie exclaimed "it's my turn to forget now!"

"Enjoy." Matthew said in reply before stepping out and closing the door. As he left, he had short conversations with some of the children. Some were fond of Matthew, while others saw him as a bother. Kirkland worked with children who needed to forget their memories to function in society but Matthew was 12 when he came into his care.

Now, Matthew was 15 and still needed constant care and struggled with hallucinations, depression and psychotic breakdowns. He was, as quoted from one child, a 'legal druggie'. He needed to take multiple medications and they still had to change the dosage on a regular basis.

He' been in and out of the asylum on the outskirts of town due to having cracked after the fire that killed his parents and brother.

Exciting the building where he and other children lived and went to appointments, Matthew began to walk through town for the pills he was asked to obtain. Jolted, Matthew looked down and noticed the tail of something white.

A cat.

He followed it through the crowd. Pushing his way past people he got a slightly better look, the cat was not white, but really an odd assortment of colour.

"Here kitty, come here sweetie!"


End file.
